Killer Moves
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: -ADPOTED FROM xxMissSilverRavenxx- Rose is sent to her cousin's house, by her fathers orders. She is big on street racing, and cars. Dimitri is a racer also. He just so happens to take an interest in the new girl, Rose. Drama, action, surprises, and love all wrapped into one story. AH
1. Chapter 1

**This is xxMissSilverRavenxx's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, nor the plot. I did however, write chapters 9+. xxMissSilverRavenxx owns the plot and chapters 1-8. And she will also be writing some of the M scenes for me.**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**Abe POV**  
This was the only way for her. She couldn't stay here anymore. They not only betrayed her but also at the same time hurt her so deeply that it was just too much this time. That's why I was doing this for my daughter she deserved better than them. She deserves someone better to love her, someone who would help her to see that she's beautiful or just get away from these so called 'friends'. I have made my diction. I'd deal with them while she's away.  
It wasn't even tow rings when he picked up his phone  
"Uncle." He answered and heard loud music in the back ground.  
"It's Rose..." I said in 'all busyness' like tone. There was a muffle sound then a sound of door being closed and the music was now a quiet hum.  
"What's wrong? Is she okay?" he asked the concern clear in his voice.  
"I don't think it's my place to tell you... but would you mind if she came and lived with you." It came out as more of a statement than a question.  
"Yeah, it's fine." he answered.  
"She'll be arriving tomorrow at around one." I wanted this call to be quick  
"Right, I'll pick her up" He said sharply and without another word I hung-up.

* * *

**Rose POV**  
Now looking at myself in the mirror I don't feel pretty or even beautiful. I mean I used to but now looking into my copper eyes I don't see the light that was once there my black-brown hair a mess and my once almond skin seemed lifeless. They destroyed everything. I thought I could trust them. Rick and Amy betrayed me in the most hurtful way imaginable. Well now thinking about it I should have actually seen it coming. That night they were all over each other and even before that always flirting and close to one another. I just hope dad could figure something out. I don't ever want see them again.  
Knock- knock  
I turned from my mirror to the bedroom door and there in the door way stood my father and most feared man I've heard of, Abe Mazur.  
"Rose..." he said with no trace that he actually would kill you with no hesitation.  
"Hey, Dad" I said managing a small smile. He gave a loud sigh- because he knew I knew it was pointless hiding my feelings- and came to sit next to me on the bed.  
"I called Eddie..." he started and I motioned for him to continue "he says it's fine if you stay with him... he's going to fetch you tomorrow" he said  
"Really!" I was ecstatic. I haven't seen Eddie in years.  
"Yes" he said smiling. I squealed and hugged my dad around his neck he returned it with a tight squeeze.  
"Now you ready for tomorrow?" he asked.  
"Yup... and if you took the time to look around you would see..."I said  
"All right then... good night kiz." he stood up and made his way to the door  
"Night Dad and thanks" I said pulling my covers open.  
"Oh and Rose..." he said his head sticking through the door "... I'm glad to see your happy... for once." And with that he closed the door.  
That night I slept semi peacefully. Tomorrow I would be leaving my own personal hell and be able to start fresh and best of all I wouldn't need to give up the thing I love doing most. Just hope Eddie would be cool with it.  
*Next morning*  
Beep, beep, beep  
I woke up the next morning with the most annoying sound ever. Reaching out, trying to find the damn thing. Once my hand found something square shaped and throwing it, hearing a crashing sound and snuggling back under my covers, not wanting to face my reality just yet.  
But what was to happen today struck me and I jumped out of bed and ran to my bathroom, having already set out my clothes for today I took the quickest shower ever, Brushed my teeth, blow dried my hair and actually taking time to making my curls look messy but yet funky, next I did my eyes in a classic smoky eye making my eyes stand out and a touch of see through lip gloss then finely dressing myself in jean shorts, a red tank top that was so tight that the most part of my rose tattoo on my hip was showing and making my breasts look good, plane sneakers and then to partly cover up the scares on my wrists I put on black elastic bracelets.  
After doing a final look over I walked out the door and packed last minute things, grabbed my bags taking one last look at my room before heading down to the kitchen.  
"Morning, kiz..." My dad greeted from the kitchen counter.  
"Hi ya, dad" and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going and serving myself some breakfast. Which was a cheese, mushroom, ham, green and red pepper omelette and orange juice. Yeah we're rich. Actually my father's rich. How you may ask... well it's a little thing I'd like to call dirty money. I really don't want to know how he gets it, all I do know is that it isn't from just the garage he owns.  
"You look good." He said  
"Thanks," I sighed and he gave me a look when I put my plate by the dish washer.  
"I just got this feeling that every things gonna be alright from now on." I turned, leaning against the counter.  
"Glade to hear... now come on your late" he said looking at his watch and walking out the door that led to the garage with me following close behind and seeing Mark- one of my dad's guards lode the last of my suitcases in the back of the gold lotus eagle that was to be my new racing baby. I gave my dad a questioning look.  
"Why are we going in Angel?" Yup I named my car but come on I worked hard to convince my dad to get it. "She's not even ready to go out yet..."  
"Don't worry I took care of that... there is enough improvising done... with still enough boot space... so that you can as soon as you're in Miami she'll perform way better than that other piece of-"  
"Oh! Okay got it..." I walked over to my baby girl "And did you seriously let someone ells touch Angle..." and with my hand on the hood I kissed the side of her "Don't worry I won't let anyone except me ever work on you again" I cooed  
"Honestly I think your more in love with that car than anything ells..."I heard and looked up to see my sister Mia, arms folded over her chest and leaning against the doorway. We looked nothing a like with my dark features and her blond, blue eyes. That's because the only friends my dad had died which left their only fourteen year old child alone with nowhere to go. My dad took her in when I was sixteen saying that he owed it to her parents. We grew close and practically inseparable and still are.  
"Well I don't expect you to understand the relationship between a girl and her car" I said folding my own arms. She then took me off guard by running up to me and hugging me tight and I responded by hugging her just as tight  
"I'm gonna miss you so much." She whispered in my ear  
"I'm gonna miss you to." I said pulling away and holding her at arm's length "Look after yourself."  
"I will... and as soon as I'm done with school-"  
"You can come and join me" I like many times before finished her sentence  
"Yup and that's next year..." She said before giving me one last hug.  
I turned to my father once again "So how am I going to get to Miami..." He smirked and through me the keys to Angle  
"You're driving and going to meet Eddie at the airport... he really thinks I'm going to send my daughter out without a means to go around." He said smiling his trade mark smirk.  
"Yeah... and don't ever revere to Angle as 'the car'..." I scold, glaring at him. He only chuckled shaking his head  
"Okay, well you and Angle have to go... I told Eddie you'd be there at one" He said as I got into Angle and inhaling the scent of leather and a bit of vanilla. Roaring the engine to life I looked up at my dad giving him my man-eating smile  
"You doubt my skills old man." I said with a tab bit of a fake hurt tone  
"Never had... just thought to surprise him when he came and you were already there..." he leaned closer and what he whispered his next words "... and good luck kiz..." I knew that was his way of telling me good-bye.  
"Thanks dad... for every thing" and with that said I sped off to my new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is xxMissSilverRavenxx's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, nor the plot. I did however, write chapters 9+. xxMissSilverRavenxx owns the plot and chapters 1-8. And she will also be writing some of the M scenes for me.**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**Rose POV**  
I finely made it. Pulling up to the open parking space and stepping out looking at the time on my phone seeing that I was ten minutes early. So feeling a bit hungry, I went in search of some food. Finely I found a little stand that was selling doughnuts!

"What can I get you?"a skinny guy that look to be in high school asked with a board tone not looking up from his comic book. Ugh! **!

"Two chocolate doughnuts" I ordered. He after what seemed to take a life time put his book down and looked up with a shocked expression and his eyes racking my body. All the while I stood there with my hands on my hips and tapping my foot.

"Oi! Buddy! Eyes. Up. Here," I said pointing two fingers at my eyes; bring his eyes from staring at my chest to my face.

"Umm... I-I..." he tried two speak.  
"Ugh, just give me my doughnuts." I said getting irritated. He quickly got the doughnuts and put them in a small rectangle box.

Handing me over the box saying "That be-"  
"Here" I trough some money out not really caring how much it was.

"Keep the change!" I called over my shoulder while walking back to my car. I was busy with my last doughnut when my phone rang. Quickly licking my fingers from propping the last bit of it on my mouth, I got it out seeing it was Eddie.

"Hello" I answered swallowing

"Hey, Rosie where are you?" he asked and I saw him not looking any different. He still had messy black hair and crimson eyes and looked like he had been working out these days because he was really well built. Standing against a lime green 2009 Nissan Skyline with red magz, some sort of gray pattern on the sides and a pitch black hood. He then turned around with his back to me. That's when I got an idea and walked sneakily behind him before jumping onto his back and putting my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who!" I yelled in his ear and he flinched throwing me off, then turned around.

"Rose!" he cheered swooping me up with my legs dangling in the air while I laughed. He put me down and held me at arm's length looking me up and down "Wow! Look at you."

"Well hello to you too" I said and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"God I missed you Rosie" he said and hugged me even tighter. Well who would have guessed that five years of not seeing each other would make him react this way?

"Ookay, Eddie... can't breathe." I said patting him on the back as he let go of me and smiled. He then looked confused, looking over my shoulder then back at me.

"Where is your luggage?" he asked and I smirked, motioning for him to follow me about two cars down. When we came to my baby and I sat on her hood while lightly patting her, his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"Wha-... you mean to say that..." he tailed off and I nodded knowing what he was going to say.

"And ten minutes early" I added

"Damn! Well no surprise in you being early..." he said while walking over and getting up close to Angle observing her with awe "So what's his/her name?" asked after looking at every inch of her that he could.

"Angel." I said proudly

"Customised the engine?" He asked standing in front of me.

"How do you know me?" I said putting a hand over my heart. He then put up a fake thinking exposition and making as if he had was stroking a chin beard

"Well..." He started still rubbing his imaginary beard "... you did... if I do remember correctly... if you gave a car a name you always did customise the engine..." he said looking back at me.

"Wow you still remember my speciality, though she is not all my work..." I said standing up, he gave a questioning look "... my dad finished her up, but most of the work was all me" he nodded and I make my way back to his Skyline  
"And you... a Skyline..." He came and stood next to me.

"Yeah..." He turned to look directly at me "Ready to go?"  
"Yup, let's go" I said and he walked me back to my car.

"Is it okay if we first go to the garage I work at... I said that I wouldn't take too long, only pick you up and head straight back" he said with a sheepish grin before closing the door for me

"Yeah sure it's fine." I said starting the car and waiting for him to come by and lead the way.

He came pat me and as soon as I pulled out he sped up with me hot on his tale. We came to a stop at a traffic light. Stopping next to each other, Eddie rolled down his window and me doing the same.

"Race you to the end of the strip and then we take the first right to Belikov's" he said and roared his engine. I grinned slyly shaking my head and rolled my window back up.

"He never learns." I whispered to myself and watched the lights and as soon as the light lit green I put the car as fast as possible into gear and pulling away leaving Eddie at least a fifty meters away and then at the turn using my drifting skills making the tiers squeal a bit and driving right into a parking lot close to a sign that read Belikov's. 'Very original' I though with sarcasm. Parking perfectly in the middle of an open paring space, I got out and looked around at my surroundings. The diner- Belikov's- wasn't very fancy but looked descent enough. But as soon as Eddie pulled up next to me and got out with a disappointed face I just couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Aw, Eddie..." I started walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek and then patting it as I said the next "... don't worry maybe next time..." I pulled a pouty face and he playfully slapped my hand away.

"Oh! Eddie don't cry you'll hopefully do better next time..." I said cinching the same cheek I patted just a moment ago. He then gave me a playful angry look.

"Rose!" he said attempting to grab me but failed miserably as I dogged him ran for it. I then saw a red head guy with blue eyes walk out from the side of the diner. I ran to him winking and he smiled and then put the fake terror act back up.

"Ah!" I yelled and clung to the guys arm and hiding half behind him "Help me! He's going to get me!" an Eddie came up now having a fake killer look

"Mason move. She was looking for this" he said and the guy now known as Mason shook his head Eddie jumped at him and they started to play fight as I stood there laughing and then turning and walking in to the open plan diner and as I walked in I saw a small shop like area and at the back a booth/office type thing with a door that looked like it led to the back. I then went and sat on one of the bar stools and looking down at the plastic covered menu, taped down to the counter. There where the basics but the only thing I really felt like having was the lemonade. Soon enough a young girl that looked about eighteen with chocolate brown eyes and medium length darkish brown hair that had blond high lights came up to her smiling.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Just lemonade please" I said smiling back. She nodded and turned; disappearing through a door that I only now realized that was there and soon came back with a nice cool glass of lemonade.

"So you knew in town?" she asked as I took a drink of the cold liquid feeling it run down my throat.

"Yup... and I have a feeling your gonna see a lot of me 'cause this is lemonade's good" I said and she giggled and stretched out her hand.

"Viktoria Belikov, but you can call me Vikki" she said as I took her hand still smiling.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, but I prefer Rose" I said and she grinned. "This your place?" I asked recognising her last name.

"No, it's my brother's I'm just in charge of the diner and cash register" she answered with a grin and then making herself busy with reading some book. As if on cue Eddie and the Mason guy came in laughing still joking around. Eddie came and sat next to me and Mason next to him.

"Hey Vikki" he greeted he with a warm smile. Vikki blushed not taking her eyes off Eddie.

"Hey guys..." she said "...Dimitri's out back" she said pointing over her shoulder with her thumb.

"Oh thanks Vik. So you the hot cousin Eddie told us about?" Mason asked me leaning with his back more to the counter.

"Yes..." I looked at Eddie questioningly "... I'm the hot cousin?" it came out as more of a question than statement, a question that was directed towards Eddie who looked uncomfortable.

"Well... I might have slipped that... um... okay fine," he turned facing me fully "the last summer we spent together you remember us being at the beach?" he asked and I nodded remember that was the first summer I actually wore a bikini in front of my dad and he found out I had a tattoo and belly ring.

"Well that summer I sort of had a little crush on you... I know you're my cousin but, come on! Look at her!" he said gesturing for Vikki and Mason to look at me. So yeah I had some awesome curves in all the right places and nice C size breasts, so I guess it was to understand

"It's okay Cuz, just hope your over it now" I said laughing.

"Yeah I am but still ain't gonna deny that you look good" he said doing the beard thing again. I just rolled my eyes and stood up

"Which is why I'll be your personal body guard" Mason stood up and did a little bow "Mason Ashford at your service" he said

"Why thank you kind sir" I said doing a little curtsy all the while Viktoria tried not to laugh and failing miserably.

"Ah, but masseur Mason you must let mademoiselle Rose have her Big B protect her from you" he said with a terrible French accent.

"Big B?" Mason asked coking one eye brow

"Big Brother" I answered chuckling.

"Well me lady, may we both escort you the back of this lovely shop, so you may see the place we work" he said

holding his arm and Eddie followed alongside him leaving space between each other for me and I looped both my arms through theirs.

"See you later Vikki!" I called behind me as the men dragged me to the booth at the back

"Okay see you and don't worry about the lemonade I'll just put it on Eddie's tab" she said

"Thanks" and with that they tugged me through the door I noticed earlier in the booth and what I saw made me jumping up and down with excitement. It was a huge work shop with us standing on the upper level you could see everything, the big rolling doors were blue along with everything ells except the concrete floor, walls that were of cores a concrete gray and there were three cars parked next one another but the only ones that caught my eye was the black with white pinstripes 2010 Chevy Camaro V8 and a plane black 1970 Mustang Boss. I forgot all about the Chevy- well maybe not completely but still there in front of me was one the rarest cars ever and to me the car that started the whole trend of muscular speed and power began. I hadn't ever realised that my body took me to the beautiful thing until I subconsciously stoked it lightly with my finger tips as I observed it with awe walking down and taking in every single detail of what I could see.

"Wow." I whispered to myself still admiring the perfect piece of machinery. It was like it just came out of the shop. Brand new.

"Like what you see?" I heard a deep voice say from behind me making me jump a little and turn around only to see that must be the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. He was tall probably about 6'7 with loose shoulder length hair, practically made of muscle with the way his black shirt stuck to him and lastly deep chocolate brown eyes. I then took the satisfaction in noticing him check me out and his eyes stopping twice at my chest.

"Yes definitely..." I said as I turned around and looking back at the car "... she yours?" I asked seeing as he was the one who asked if I liked it

"Yes. You like classics?" He said when he was next to me and I noted a slight accent.

"Yeah, well not all of them..." I turned and looked up at him "...only the one's built for speed and muscle" I said and he seemed to catch the double meaning in the last part.

"The Chev yours too?" I asked as if nothing was said before and turned to the other car.

"Yup..." I felt his hot breath on my neck, making me shiver. "I guess you could say I like them hot and fast..." he whispered seductively and I felt a little clutch in my stomach. I breathed in a shaky breath and let it out again. This guy definitely had a strong effect on me. Worst of all we only just met like twenty seconds ago. I turned around and took a step back so there was a bigger space between us and stretched out my hand.

"Rose Hathaway" I introduced myself he took it but instead of shaking it he brought it to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Dimitri Belikov." He introduced himself. So this was Vikki's brother.

"Hey Belikov stop hitting on my cousin, man it just ain't cool watching ya know" Eddie then came out of nowhere.

Dimitri let my hand my hand go and raised his arms up in surrender.

"Can't help she like's my handy work" and I wasn't the only one finding the double meaning and we didn't even do anything. Eddie gave Dimitri a warning look before looking at me and saying,

"Bring Angel around and see what's going on in that engine" he said and I smiled as he showed me that I could go out at the side instead of going through the diner.

"Who's Angel" Mason asked

"Rose's baby girl" Eddie said and I didn't hear any of the other conversation as I walked out the door. I pulled Angle in to an open space that got all the guys attention and I popped the hood. I got out just in time to smack Mason's hands away from my baby

"What was that for" he whined

"Mase if there is one thing you have to remember is that no one, but no one touches Roses baby" he said and I smiled.

"Thanks Big B" I said as I opened Angel to see what where the final touches my father did because knowing him he was like me we always liked to personalize everything. I was a bit surprised to see that everything was just as I worked it out to be just that he made everything that wasn't an engine part the same sandy gold as the body. There was then the most annoying voice that yelled,

"Dimka!"


	3. Chapter 3

**This is xxMissSilverRavenxx's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, nor the plot. I did however, write chapters 9+. xxMissSilverRavenxx owns the plot and chapters 1-8. And she will also be writing some of the M scenes for me.**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**Rose POV**

"Dimka!" I flinched at the ear piercing voice. The guys just groaned and I looked at them only to see all three men with annoyed expressions Dimitri's being a bit more annoyed then the other two. But as Eddie opened his mouth to answer my un-asked question he closed his mouth once again looking past me. I got a bit curious as to what got their attention and turned to look what was behind me when I actually came face to face with a who. She had long raven black hair, ice blue eyes and she looked out of place with her pale white skin and if you looked more closely at her face you could just make out a faint scar on her cheek under the way to much make-up she was wearing. She looked like a real racer chaser with her wearing clothes that clearly don't go with her age- a very short black mini skirt and see-through yellow tank showing a brown lace bra. Who where's brown lace with yellow and black?

My observation was quicker then hers because she was still looking me up and down. First in shock, then jealousy and when she saw me standing with my arms crossed and waiting for her to finish her expression was then that of discuss. Always the same I thought to myself. I turned back to Angle- getting the vibe that I should rather stay out of this one- and making as if I was intently busy with some part. Eddie soon joined me and also made as if he was intently busy with something. Mason, I think he also went to go do something. That leaving Dimitri and the woman the only ones standing.  
"Dimka!" she whined stepping closer and him taking a step back. I sneakily watched the whole thing from the corner of my ear.

"Tasha." Dimitri greeted bluntly no emotion in his voice. So her name was Tasha.

"Why didn't you call me?" and heard a bit of anger behind her voice. I grinned trying to hold my laugh and sniffing a bit to hold in the snort that was threatening to come out. I looked over at Eddie and he seemed to do the same.

"Not here Tasha" he warned but it didn't seem to have gotten to her.

"No Dimitri! We're going talk now!" she yelled and I got up making my way to some tools in the far corner and making myself handy with some of them. As I turned around I saw Dimitri pull Tasha by the arm and let me tell you it didn't look very friendly. Dimitri looked beyond ** when he closed the door to the office- well I guess it was an office.

"Rose help me with the skyline?" Eddie asked

"Yeah, sure. You got overalls I can borrow?" I asked and he nodded turning to a steel closet/rack thing and then through me stained, gray, over sized overalls.

"Thanks" I said and he made his way to the Skyline I quickly put them over my shorts, tying it as tight as possible around my waist, throwing my hair into a messy pony tail and grabbing my- you guessed it- Flash Republic CD and putting it in to the huge sound system on one of the tables and putting it on full force.

After a short while it got really hot and both the guys had their shirts off. As for mine it was soaked in sweat and getting fed up with the damp cloth I took it off revealing a black lacy bra that actually complemented the overalls. The guys were both gapping but I just ignored them. My song then came on and I couldn't help but dance to it. Shaking my hips from side to side and throwing my arms in the air and singing along.

_The other night you were all alone _  
_That's when you call me on the telephone you said you wanna see me, _  
_That we should watch some TV_  
_I could have guessed, _  
_Yeah I should have known!_  
_So I lay down on your Christmas bed_  
_You needed some were soft to rest your head_  
_Then things got really hot, _  
_I danced not even noticing that Dimitri joined them and all three guys watching me with wide eyes. Mason wolf whistling as I did a turn._  
_So we gave it a shot_  
_We both agreed that we'd just be friends! _  
_You say you really need somebody _  
_To take away a feeling of lonely _  
_Somebody to touch your body and give you a little love_

I ran my hands up and down my sides and loosening my hair, making it sway along my back as I went on in doing some moves that will rather not be mentioned.

_Well if you really wanna be my lover, _  
_You got to give me lovin' like no other _  
_If you begged and pleaded me,_  
_We could be burning it up all night!_  
_Oh wo oh oh! _  
_Oh wo oh ha!_  
_That Sunday night I was out of luck_  
_That's when I saw you at the bowling club_  
_You said that we were just friends and I was with a new friend_  
_You threw a punch,_  
_Tried to beat him up!_

Still not aware of what was going on around me, I didn't realise Eddie and Mason walking out the side door. Though I did feel eyes gazing intently on my back

_Can I remind you of you said_  
_When we were lying in your Christmas bed_  
_I said I had another,_  
_That you were just a lover_  
_We can't pretend that it didn't end!_  
_You say you really need somebody_  
_To take away a feeling of lonely_  
_Somebody to touch your body_  
_And give you a little love_  
_Well if you really wanna be my lover,_  
_You got to give me lovin' like no other_  
_If you begged and pleaded me _  
_We could be burning it up all night!_  
_Burn it up burn it up!_  
_Yeah we could burn it up!_  
_You're lonely, _  
_You're lonely!_

As the song ended I stopped trying to catch my breath. I then looked up to find Dimitri only a few centimetres away and with a dark expression in his eyes. One I knew all too well but it coming from him seemed to have a way different effect on me. Not being able to look away and with my chest still heaving up and down rapidly I asked  
"Where the others?" my voice a bit rough from my throat being dry.

"Out." He said before smashing his lips to mine and kissing me with such force while putting his hands on my hips and squeezing. When I didn't react he growled- like in really growled- and pressed me closer to him and I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck wanting and lacing my hands through his silky smooth hair. He groaned when my leg started to weaken at the intensity of the kiss and slid between his legs. His hands roughly cupped my butt, picking me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. My stomach accidentally pressing against his **- and let me tell you was he hard. He let out another growl making a moan erupt from me. I felt him walking us into a wall and moving his mouth from mine down my jaw line, to my neck and then back up stopping at my ear.

"** Roza, you're gorgeous... I want you so bad" he whispered. Then it hit me and I pushed against him. Finely he got the hint and let go of me looking at me with shock and I think hurt even.

"Dimitri..." I began panting like a dog-luckily it wasn't just me "... we can't... not now... I mean we just met..." I finished "I'm sorry... but it's just..." I trailed off realising what I was about to say and trying to fight back the tears by blinking a few times

"Go on?" Dimitri said seaming to have got his breath under control. I just shook my head, looking down. He stepped closer and gently cupped my chin lifting it up so I had to look at him and when he looked into my eyes his face turned to one of concern.

"Tell me... please?" he pleaded not only in voice but also with his eyes.

"I-I... I-" I couldn't finish and then all the tears that where held back ever since I found out about them came running down my face. I don't know why it was happening now but something just snapped at that moment. Dimitri intently wrapped me in his embrace. One arm holding me around my back, close to him and the other stroking my hair while I clung to his shirt for dear life.

"Why..." I cried "Why did they hurt me... Why... Wasn't I good enough... Was it because-" I didn't finish my sentence with my crying turning into full out sobbing.  
"Shh Roza... Shh... It's okay... every things okay" he said softly. I don't know how long it was but Dimitri then leaned down and whispered "Rose, is it okay if I take you to the office?" and I just nodded not trusting my voice. He then scooped me up as if I way nothing, caring me carefully.

Once we came into the office and Dimitri kicked the door shut he set us in the char behind the desk still holding onto me. After what seemed like hours the sobbing quieted down to just few tears and sniffing. I looked at my hands turning them around so my palms lay open and my eyes travelled from my dirty fingers to my scar covered wrists and studying them with deep interest, remembering how much they hurt when I made them and then how they itched when I tried to hide them.

"They sting..." I crocked out the last of my thoughts.

"What? What stings?" Dimitri asked turning his head to try and look at my face.

"My scars they sting." I mumbled rubbing my finger under my bands and closing my eyes as my finger came into contact with the once tortured skin. Dimitri picked up my actions and quickly grabbed my hands and literally ripping the bans off and looking at the scars with shock. On both hands there were perfectly four little straight lines and then a line trough the four symbolising the number ten but on my left I got tree more which meant I had thirteen in total.

"Oh. Roza what happened?" he asked in disbelief looking into my eyes. I looked deeply in to those chocolate orbs searching for something to let me know that I could trust him with what I wanted to tell finely finding what I was looking for I took a deep breath as placed my head back on his chest intoxicating myself with his sent. He once again wrapped his arms around me and I felt safe and warm which is strange for feeling like this with almost a complete stranger. None the less I took in the comfort that was being offered.

"I'm going to tell you what happened..." I started and he tightened his hold on me.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is xxMissSilverRavenxx's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, nor the plot. I did however, write chapters 9+. xxMissSilverRavenxx owns the plot and chapters 1-8. And she will also be writing some of the M scenes for me.**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**RPOV**

"I'm going to tell you what happened..." I started and he tightened his hold on me. "Well... um..." I didn't know where to start "I used to know this guy, Rick, he and I got close over the years. After high school he got involved with some... stuff..." I trailed off remembering how he would come 'home' drunk and high and just passing out on the couch, not even acknowledging me.

"What type of stuff?" Dimitri asked his chin now resting on the crown of my head.

"Like killing innocent people, robbing, drugs ya know that sorda stuff... in any case he wanted me to help him with this one 'deal' but I wasn't going to do the deal but I was going to pose as a stripper, lead him on and then take him into one of the many rooms there... and... they would kill-" I cocked and felt it sting again. Tears once again threatening to spill but I put all of my self-control together. I wasn't going to cry again. I looked up at him and his beautiful brown eyes showed sympathy, anger and many others that I didn't even bother looking further.

"They went against the plan and I had to stay and watch... it was terrible... Rick didn't even bother to help or shield me from seeing it... instead he made me look and pushed me into the front line when they slit his thought causing the blood to splatter on me... After words Rick just told me that it was so I could see that was how life was... predator and pray... the whole world was fake..." Sometimes I really did believe it especially if I think back on when I found them. I glared at the carpet for no reason in particular. "As time went on, things got real serious between me and Rick... but when I told him I wasn't ready for the next step in our relationship... I guess Amy could give him what I couldn't... or didn't want to give him... I caught them one night after he won a race... but the cutting was before that... every line shows the amount of times where I refused to cry about my pathetic life." I said the last sentence in a soft voice while fiddling with my hands. Not because it hurt but out of surprise that the usual pang of pain of hurt I normally felt wasn't there.

"Oh, Roza..." Dimitri said and hugged me tighter to him and then releasing his hold and pulling away a bit cupping my face in his hands. I subconsciously leaned into his touch and a there was some sort of emotion that flashed across his eyes but was gone before I could figure out what it was. "The world isn't all fake... I will never let anyone ever hurt you, I promise you that Roza." the last part made me smile and I hugged him this time.

"Thank you" and I knew that he would keep it. It was strange that it felt so comfortable and right to tell and be with Dimitri. Maybe just maybe I could- not finishing the thought I then thought of what he called me and couldn't help but ask

"Why do you call me Roza... what does it mean?" he smiled and leaned forward so that his lips were at my ear. He seemed to like doing that.

"It's your name in Russian" his accent heavy making every word rolling smoothly but still deeply as he spoke. I visibly shivered and what just happened flew right out the door and I started thinking of how his voice sounded if he dirty talked. I snapped out of my daydreaming when Dimitri kissed my cheek. It was nothing special just a small kiss on the cheek but it made warm comfort spread from it to my whole body. He must have felt it too because he looked at me with surprise that soon faded and soon replaced with a look that I've only ever seen once (now I was the one with the shocked look) and it was when my mom and dad used to look at each other. As a little girl I always wished for someone to look at me that way. With so much love, adoration and awe, but it couldn't be that Dimitri was looking at me like that. It just couldn't, we only just met, but it felt like I knew him for years. What the ** was happening to me.

"I'm going to ask Vikki to help fix your make-up?" he said out of the blue and set me on the desk. I only nodded figuring I looked like ** after crying so much with black smudges and puffy red eyes. I became very self conscious of myself and tried to hide my face, not wanting him to see me like this.

"Roza... look at me?" he asked and I shook my head. He took my chin, lifting it gently up to meet his gaze.

"Rose don't ever try to hide your face from me..." he trailed off probably not actually wanting me to have heard it but I did. He stood up and walked out the door without another word. This gave me time to think clearly of what happened today. I just let a complete stranger in on my deepest secret ever, but it felt good like a big wait had been lifted off my shoulders. Coming to only two things, one my heart told me to follow these strange feelings for Dimitri and second, my brain said to ignore it and just concentrate on heeling, but what if following my feelings and letting Dimitri in would help. I guess there is only one way to find out.

I didn't ponder on my thoughts any longer because when Vikki stepped in with a sympathetic smile, I knew Dimitri must have told her.

"Hey..." she started as I jumped off the desk.

"Hey... so, um" I started biting my lip and hugging my arms around myself feeling every self conscious after noticing that I didn't have my shirt on. She grinned and trough something red at me.  
"Thanks." I said smiling sheepishly seeing it was my shirt.

"No problem..." she walked in holding what looked to be a make-up bag. "He cares for you..." she said and looked like she didn't even realize it.

"What?" I asked any way

"Uh..." she looked startled before realization set in "Dimitri, he cares for you." She said and I looked at her confused.

"It's just the way he talked of you... and I could see it in his eyes" she said smirking this time. I knew that type of smirk, Mia used to smile it when she was up to something that involved in doing something sneaky. I looked sceptically at her and her expression soon changed to one of innocence.

"Come on let me fix you up." She said and motioned for me to go sit back on the desk. I complied and half an hour later she had got the most of the old make-up off and fixed it up with a new layer.  
"There..." she said putting the eyeliner in her bag and handed me some clear, lip-gloss. Gladly taking it and applying some, smiling as I handed it back to her.

"Thank you, again." I said as she packed the last of her stuff.

"Nah, it's nothing..." she placed her arms around my neck hugging me close and I couldn't resist in hugging her back "Your now part of the family, Roza... and it's not just because of Eddie but we all took an instant like in you." She whispered and pulled away and I nodded "And I must say I did a good job at re-doing your make-up." And I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Come on the boy's probably still want to get ready for the race tonight." She pulled me to my feet and I felt myself light up at the mention at a race.

"A race? Really?" I asked excitedly and she smiled linking her arm through mine.

"Jip" she said popping the p. "That means we also gotta have to look our best a.k.a drop dead gorgeous" we laughed

"Want to impress someone are we?" I asked devilishly

"You and me both." And she looked to were Eddies car was and a pair of legs showing from under it. Guess that could only be Eddie. I leaned to Vikki's side

"He likes red." I whispered and she blushed and turned us to the other side were Dimitri's cars were, and OH MY GOD! Dimitri was SHIRTLESS! I could now die happily. Dear God, and he had a tribal tattoo design running from his bicep over his shoulder. He also had some what I guessed to be Russian writing on the side of his back.

"Close your mouth you're starting to drool." Viktoria said giggling.

"Ha-ha Vikki." I said sarcastically. But one could not deny that Dimitri looked like a god, with the way his mussels flexed while he worked with his back to us.

"Anyway as I was going to say, for tonight wear something black." she winked at me and it was my turn to blush this time and as if planed Dimitri turned around and I think my heart stood still for a split-second. His body was defined, no flaws, every mussel perfectly formed like it was sculpt by angels, (saw I was spelling angels wrong the whole time sorry) toned skin and his tribal tattoo ending just above his collarbone. This man must defiantly be a god.

"Hey ladies." He said smirking at me and I averted my eyes from his body to his eyes as he made his way over to us. There was still lust but now, also a caring with a bit of cockiness. I gave him my man-eating smile and he kept on smirking.

"Hey Dimka..." Vikki said. "Rose and I are gonna head on home and get ready?" said more as question then as a statement.

"Alright." He said nodding and she hugged him.

"See you Dimka" she said as she pulled away. And he motioned for me to come over to him and hesitantly I took the few steps to him. He pulled me into his embrace burying his face in my hair  
"Welcome to the family." He said and pulled away "Now go get ready." I nodded and walked with Vikki over to Angel. I took if the overalls and trough them at him as he laughed and slid into the driver's seat as she slid in the passenger's.

"So where we headin" I asked as we pulled out of the garage and she explained to me where to go till we came to a small two story but decent looking house.

"It may not look like much on the outside but it's huge on the inside" she said as we climbed out and walked up the front porch and unlocked the door.

"You're lucky we had a spare room for you." she said opening the door to reveal a big lounge and open plan kitchen with a set of stairs -leading down into the basement and a set leading to the second floor- at the left wall. It all had a modern, cosy feeling to it. The kitchen having a white and green theme, the lounge a brown and crimson it was beautiful.

"Eddie, Mason and Mikhail- who's away at the moment- sleep down stairs..." she pointed her finger to the stairs leading down and Dimitri, you and me sleep up stairs" she said pointing up.

"Okay let me show you your room and then we can bring you stuff up" she said walking up the stairs with me closely following behind. We came to the top and she paused as I stood beside her.

"Dimitri's room is at the end of the hall..." she motioned to his door "and mine is to the right as well as the bathroom, which the first door... and yours is on left." She then walked the down the hall and opened the door to the room that she indicated would be mine. The door was white but when we walked in the room was small but not to small with a queen size bed taking most of the space. The walls where a purple-reddish, so that was perfect.

"I didn't know if you were going to bring your own bedding or not..." Vikki motioned to the bed.

"It's great. And no worries about the bed..." I said and we went to get all my stuff out the car. It didn't take long till I was alone in my new room left to do it up as I pleased. I jumped to work knowing that if I wanted to still go shower and be ready for tonight I had to at least pack out the essentials.

After putting black sheets on the bed and decorated it with red and silver smaller pillows I hung the curtains, I put away my clothes (in the dark wood closet and dresser) while searching for what I would wear tonight. When I was satisfied with my quick work I looked at the outfit that I chose, consisting of a black checked mini school girl skirt, a white tank-top that had a few buttons up front, fish net stockings and then black combat boots. Yeah it looked like something a racer chaser would wear but I like to give off that type off look in the meanwhile can kick some serious **. I stepped out of my bed room to find Vikki coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and nodded for my turn.

"There's two towels on the sink for you..." I heard her say before she disappeared into her room I grabbed my shampoo and other essentials before I went into the bathroom.

Half an hour later I was sitting in my room drying my hair, straitening it and putting it into a low, side ponytail. I did my make-up again in a black smoky eye and clear lip-gloss and got dressed in record time. I finished my look off with black hops and black and silver bangles and lastly with my silver thumb ring that looked like a bunch of swirls and blood red nails. I looked pretty bad **. (One of my friends wore exactly this outfit and it just seemed to scream Rose!)

Vikki and I mat up at the stares and she looked breathtaking in a red wraparound dress, black elbow length jacket and black heals and she had her hair hanging loosely.

"Wow, you want Eddie to drop dead on the floor?" I asked with a smirk.

"I could say the same for you." she said giving her own smirk. We laughed. "Come on their waiting for us down stairs" she said and we walked down side by side with linked arms. When we were at the bottom the men all looked up and I looked at Eddie as he looked directly at Viktoria with a lust filled gaze. My eyes then fell on Dimitri and he had a hungry look as he licked his lips, he stood up and walked over to me and leaned down to whisper into my ear...


End file.
